1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector with improved structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chinese Pat. No. CN 2751459 Y discloses a conventional memory card connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The memory card connector comprises an insulative housing having a pair of side walls and a card receiving cavity between said side walls and a contact module assembled to the insulative housing. The contact module includes a plurality of contacts and a beam over-molding the contacts. Each contact includes a contact portion protruding into the card receiving cavity, an extending portion perpendicular to the beam and a soldering tail perpendicular to the extending portion. The extending portion of each contact is long and cantilevered protrudes from the beam. When the contact module is assembled to the insulative housing, the long cantilevered extending portions may easily deform resulted in outer force so that the soldering tails cannot be coplanar with the PCB.
Hence, it is desired to have a memory card connector solving the problem above.